


30 day OTP Challenge - RnR Connection Edition.

by PageofD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Rating subject to change, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags Subject to Change, The Sims, also maybe some smut, if youre lucky, maybe some other side pairings, mostly just RnR Connection stuff, only for parts of it, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just the 30 day OTP challenge.<br/>My second time attempting it, but probably not my last, and hopefully my first time completing it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic for the fandom, but the first one I'm publishing properly (the others aren't done yet).  
> This is just my interpretation of the RT/AH guys. If you think I've written something out of character with the way I have established them, then please let me know. If I've written something you don't think they'd do based off your perceptions, please know that I am writing from my perception and that your input, unless it is actually helpful, is unnecessary. However, I am not opposed to hearing other people's headcanons, just don't comment with them here, take a trip to my tumblr (knightagainsttime.tumblr.com) and drop them in the askbox there.  
> That said, if you notice any spelling or grammar errors please tell me. I do my best but I can't always pick up every mistake.  
> Thank you and Enjoy.

When it came down to it, off- screen and away from mics, everything about Ray was subtle, from the tan of his skin to the slight furrow in his brow when something was annoying him, everything could be easily missed. A similar thing could be said about Ryan. Whether it’s the barely-there tint of brown in his hair or the merest hint of anger in in voice when he was at a point that would have most others shouting, he was as mysterious as he was supposedly mad. That was the reason that their relationship had gone unnoticed for so long. It wasn’t that they had tried to keep it a secret, it was just in their natures to be subtle about it all. Their affection came more in the form of shoulder brushes in the hall and smiles that lingered just a moment longer when their eyes met than hands grabbing at asses or drawn out kisses in the foyer.

The only PDA they ever really had was hand holding, if you could even call it that. It’d happen whenever they had a reason to stand next to each other, in the background of versus or when Ray had to catch the gent minutes before the Patch to ask a PC question or, once, if he could use the other’s Xbox account for an achievement guide that hadn’t captured the first time. It was never a big thing either. Ray would reach out and hook a single finger around one of Ryan’s and then Ryan would curl his finger around to squeeze the lad’s and pull his hand closer so the rest of their fingers could latch together. They would linger as long as they could, finding comfort in the feeling of the other’s grip, but they never called attention to it, they didn’t feel the need to.

It only came up once, just after a new versus had been released. Lindsay had been filming over their shoulders, a different shot to change things up, when she’d noticed and panned her camera downwards to show their fingers linked. It was almost artistic, the way Ray’s slim and mildly tanned digits tangled with Ryan’s slightly stubbier and pale ones. For three seconds of video the outpouring of support from the community was overwhelming, and the support from within the office was utterly heart-warming, even with the backwards way the Achievement Hunter crew showed it.

It happened on the Thursday after the versus had come out. Ray and Ryan had entered the office, fingers linked already since they’d taken to walking in together every day, only to be halted by the guys standing in a circle around Geoff, all trying to look intimidating but failing with the grins trying to appear on their faces.

“So how long has this been going on?” Geoff asked.

“Six months next Tuesday.” Ryan responded with a shrug, ghosting his thumb across the back of Ray’s hand in a soothing gesture, sensing his unease at being the centre of attention like this.

“Six months?” Geoff’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. “You assholes. Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” The grin broke fully onto his face as he stepped forward to wrap an arm around the gent. “Ah, it doesn’t matter. It’s your business. Congrats on getting the twink, bud.”

“’M not a fucking twink.” Ray muttered, blushing furiously as the room burst into laughter and the newly-outed couple was passed around for congratulatory hugs, their fingers managing to remain linked throughout the whole thing.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in an A/B/O au because reasons (I was re-reading Emono's A/B/O fic today. That fic gives me life (you should definitely check it out))  
> Just so you know I will be trawling through different aus, mostly things where not a lot changes (like this A/B/O au, and maybe a hybrid au later on) but i will put a message like this at the start of each chapter, so if you dont want to read a certain au you can just skip over it. I dont mind.
> 
> Now that the housekeeping is out of the way, here's the ficlet. I meant to get this out earlier but i kept getting interrupted and i couldnt work out how to start it. That said I'm kinda unhappy with how it turned out, though im happy with it as my first time writing A/B/O... if that makes sense.  
> ((barely making it within the day two time frame here. woo))
> 
> Also i am overwhelmed with how much kudos this received overnight. I love you all and thank you for that.  
> I hope you enjoy the rest of this as much as you enjoyed that first part.  
> again, if you notice any mistakes please let me know. im barely staying awake as i type this and the last paragraph or so hasnt been read over at all....  
> but I'll leave you to read the pure fluff now.  
> enjoy

Ray was leaning tiredly on Ryan as they entered his apartment, the gent all but carrying him to the couch. It had been a long day at work, a series of technical issues meaning the achievement hunters had to re-record a things to do _twice,_ and Ray having to borrow an Xbox live account when he lost his footage for a C.O.D achievement guide. The lad had been flat out all day trying to make up for the setbacks, focussed on getting the videos filmed and edited so they could be published on time and, though he did get it done, he’d managed to wear himself right down, putting all his energy into the job. Ryan had done what he could to take some of the weight off Ray’s shoulders but it was hard to help when the Puerto Rican insisted it was his mistake and he had to fix it on his own. All Ryan had managed to do was make sure his omega stayed hydrated, and even then it was a battle to pull his attention away for the thirty seconds it took to drink enough to temporarily satisfy the antsy alpha.

Now Ryan was standing in the kitchen pulling together a couple of sandwiches for the hungry omega curled up on his couch. He gathered the ingredients and was part way through assembling them into a simple, but filling, meal when he heard a soft growl followed by a gentle whine emanate from the couch area. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Ray’s face show over the back of the couch, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Ryan…” he whined softly, “you got anything to eat, man? I guess I’m hungrier than I thought I was…” He trailed off as his stomach growled again and the ruddy red of his cheeks became more obvious.

“Already on it.” Ryan said with a smile, putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches and carrying them down to where Ray was sitting up and shifting along the couch to make room.

“You’re the best alpha, Rye.” Ray beamed up at him, taking the offered plate and letting out a soft chitter as a hand was run through his hair.

“Eat up. You should go to bed early tonight.” Ray grimaced, but obeyed, taking a huge bite and humming in appreciation.

They ate in near silence, Ray devouring his food like he hadn’t eaten in days while Ryan ate slower, mentally organising what needed to be done in the upcoming days. The lad finished first, unsurprisingly, and, after placing his empty plate on the coffee table, tucked himself into the alpha’s side, sighing happily as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Ryan finished his sandwich and stacked his plate on top of Ray’s on the table. He sunk back into the couch, feeling the tension slink out of his shoulders now his omega was fed and curled up beside him with a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

“We should get into bed.” Ryan muttered, breaking the silence that had settled over the pair. He waited for a reply, yawning quietly and trying to work up the will to move off the couch. After another minute of silence, he glanced down to find Ray fast asleep with his glasses sitting off-centre because of the way he’d pressed his face into Ryan’s chest. The gent smiled fondly, ghosting his nose along the top of the lads hair and breathing in his sweet vanilla scent before slipping out from under him to stand up. The instant the alpha moved Ray whimpered in his sleep, fingers groping at the air and face turning into the cushions where Ryan’s scent was strongest.

“Shh baby,” Ryan whispered, crouching down to press a kiss to the omega’s temple. “I’ve got you.” He slid his arms under the sleeping lad, scooping him up and carrying him into the bedroom. He lay Ray down gently, the lad instantly rolling over and burying his face in Ryan’s pillow while the gent quickly stripped off his jeans and, after a moment’s hesitation, slowly undid and slipped Ray’s off too before tucking him under the blanket and crawling in after him. The light was switched off and the omega pulled close to him, Ryan tucking his face into the dark hair and letting the smooth vanilla scent and the warmth of a body in his arms ease him off to sleep.


	3. Authors Apology

okay, i know this is super shitty cause i only have two chapters up and im sposed to be writing a thing everyday  
but Ive just  
well  
some super serious life shit has just gone down, literally the day after i posted the second chapter of this,  
and im just struggling to come to terms with it right now so i havent been able to even consider forcing myself to write  
So im incredibly sorry that im gonna have to put this on pause until i sort myself out.  
when i do come back (hopefully soon) ill pick up where i left off with day 3 - playing a game/watching a movie. from then on it should go the way the challenge is supposed to go.  
im sorry about this  
and sorry it took so long to let y'all know what was going on.  
keep an eye out for my return (if you want) and i hope you enjoy the rest of what I write here.


	4. Day 3 - Playing Games Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I've sorted myself out we are back to scheduling as usual.  
> Sorry for any inconvenience or whatever.
> 
> Not 100% sold on the ending of this but its 2am and i couldnt sleep so i really dont care.  
> enjoy regardless.

“Michael and Gavin are banging again.” Ryan mutters as he sinks onto the couch beside Ray, holding out an unopened Red Bull.

“Really? It hasn’t even been five minutes since they were last at it.” Ray lays his controller in his lap as he opens his drink. He flicks one of the toggles as he gulps from the can, watching from the very edge of his vision as he tips his head back.

“It hasn’t been five minutes.” Ryan counters, taking the controller from his boyfriend’s lap and queuing up commands so they could watch in peace for a while.

Ray gasps slightly, surfacing from his drink. “Just cause Sim time is different means nothing.” He picks up the controller again and leans against Ryan’s side, pushing his shoulder into the gent’s arm until it is lifted and wrapped around him.

For two men who played video games for a living, Ray and Ryan played a lot of games in their free time, just not the sort of games they play at work. The most played game on their home Xbox was The Sims, purely because Ray found it hilarious to make all their friends and as many co-workers as possible in game and see how things play out.

“Barbara’s hitting on Lindsay again.” Ray murmurs, sliding the view across to centre on them.

“It’s interesting how everything panned out.” Ryan whispers, head turning to nose at Ray’s temple softly before leaving a lingering kiss on the delicate skin.

Ray hums softly, hands going limp and controller coming to lay in his lap as he tilts his head towards Ryan. “How do you mean?” He asks softly, eyes sliding shut as Ryan rubs his cheek against the lad’s dark hair.

“In the game.” The words come softly, barely carrying to Ray’s ears as Ryan is hesitant to break the comfortable silence settling over them. “Michael and Gavin, Lindsay and Barbara, You and me… Think if everyone at the office pulled their heads out of their asses this could actually happen?”

Ray sits up a little, tilting his head up to make lazy eye contact with the man beside him. “Well, Mavin is well on its way, you see how close they’ve been recently? As for Lindsay and Barbara…. That one will take time. But yeah, I think it’ll all work out.” The lad smirks to himself as he settles back into the warm body of Ryan, closing his hands more forcefully around the controller to continue playing. “I mean look at us, you didn’t have to piss yourself 3 times before I paid any attention.” Ryan chuckles lowly at the memory of the early gameplay.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to. Imagine how awkward that would have been.” Ryan’s arms tighten around the Puerto Rican, pulling him across into the dip formed by the Georgian’s crossed legs.

“All you had to do was be a little crazy and a little sucky at CoD.” Ray teases, tipping his head back to smile at Ryan.

“Oh is that how it is? You only love me for my insanity and subpar gaming skills?”

“Of course. You’re my favourite psychopathic noob.” Ryan laughs and presses a kiss to the stubbled cheek beside his, gently tilting Ray’s head back so he can kiss a path down the vaguely tanned skin of his neck.

“Well,” Ryan murmurs, pausing to suck a dark mark onto Ray’s skin. “You’re my favourite dubiously-legal master.”

“Oh Mr Haywood, take me now!” Ray exclaims, raising his hand to his forehead in a false swoon, dropping his controller over his shoulder.

Ryan chuckles, hooking his arms behind Ray’s shoulders and under his legs, lifting him easily and carrying him towards the bedroom, completely ignoring the lad’s shouts of “Wait I didn’t save!” and “God damnit, at least let me turn the Xbox off!”


End file.
